Talking to Girls
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Harry has a peculiar problem that many young men have at his age, can Hermione help him? Fluff One shot.


Talking to Girls

The common room was quite empty as everyone was either out in the snow or in the Great Hall eating some extra ice cream that Ron was probably challenging them to. Harry sat across from Hermione as they were the only ones at the common room having enough Ice cream for one night. She had been working on her Ancient Runes homework when she heard a thud from across the table, looking across from her she saw Harry with his head against the table groaning "Ugh…"

Curious Hermione dropped her quill and raised an eyebrow instead "Harry what's wrong?" hoping there was a logical answer to his questionable actions, she could barely hear him as he spoke against the table "Nothing, Mione." She rolled her eyes at him and quickly smirked knowing a way to get him to speak properly "Are you sure? Because you might as well wake up with a red forehead by how you're pressing it against the table."

"Wha!" He called out flinging his head up revealing a red forehead from being pressed against the table, he gave her a soft glare as she giggled at the sight before her. When she got a hold of herself she returned back to her question "Now tell me what's wrong." her expression pressing her concern to him, he bit his lip before shaking his head "It's silly." he said quickly as if in embarrassment. Hermione titled her head back faking her shock "Harry we've talked about slumber parties, unicorns and pajamas before how can whatever that's bothering you be sillier."

"In my defense I never had a slumber party before so I was curious and second unicorns are real remember that time first year?" his eyes were so wide Hermione could have thought he was doing an impression of a deer in the headlights, but to answer his question she nodded "I do and stop talking your way around the subject Harry." Sitting firm in her chair she crossed her arms awaiting his words, Harry looked to her for anywhere around it but every gesture he made she shot down with her eyes and scrunching expression.

Harry couldn't believe that he gave up that easily, he raised his hands up in defeat "Fine… I have a problem with talking with girls… and before you laugh let me get this out. From what I could gather girls play this sort of guessing game with you and you're expected to do something about it. But most of the time I'm terrified of what to say, of rejection most likely." He had lowered his head showing that he was indeed terrified and embarrassed about talking to girls but reality was a cruel mistress "But Harry… I'm a girl and you're talking fine with me? What did I suddenly grow a mustache or something?"

Hermione took in his actions raising his head and looking at her with a brighter expression "Well that's just it; it's easier talking to you making you a clear exception. But if I ever see a girl I like and have nothing to say I'll lose that chance forever." Hermione couldn't even guess what brought this on… not wanting to ask either. "Not entirely true and what you're thinking now is most likely due to the fact that we're teenagers. I would go more into detail but I know you'll fall asleep before I finish."

Looking across from her at Harry she saw that he had his palm against his cheek obviously faking to be asleep, she growled shaking him from his state "What? You were saying?" from his quick recovery and tone it was clear he was mocking her "Prat, anyways I was thinking why don't I help you out… with you know what to say?" she titled her head at him seeing him take in what she said "Um, Hermione wouldn't that be weird?"

That was true it would be weird but the boy's got to learn sometime why not from the best source her "It's just pretend Harry, besides I can give you some insight or comments to help you out." Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders "This is so weird, don't get me wrong Hermione you're pretty and all but… just promise things won't get weird after this." he said not being able to meet her eyes not being able to see her smile at his silly request "Fine Harry if it makes you feel any better, I promise."

"Great, thanks." Harry exhaled preparing himself for the little experiment he was going to have with Hermione, his best friend of all people was going to teach him how to talk to girls he might have romantic interest with. He was clearly thankful that they were the only ones in the common room, otherwise he would hear about for the next few weeks. Hermione looked happy enough to help him, he couldn't back out now he had to see it through "First start with your opener like a good morning or hello, and then compliment her if you can."

Harry instantly felt the awkwardness hit him and he struggled with his words as he was going to ask out his best friend… pretend to ask out his best friend. He quickly thought to himself if he ever ran into another girl that might peek his interest at least he'll have experience. "Okay… um here goes. Good morning, you have beautiful hair… that's bad right?" he asked worriedly knowing how unmerciful she could be, but when he saw her she had a soft expression on her face "Actually it wasn't that bad, after you compliment her and you guys click you can either go in for the kill and ask her out immediately or you can slowly ease her into it your choice."

Hermione was feeling flushed on the inside as Harry took in her latest instructions; she hadn't expected him to make her feel this way. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her cheeks seemed to burn like small fires, it didn't help that his piercing green eyes were on her. His words were like arrows or fire sent her way causing her body to react in a way not associated with friends. What could this mean? Why is he doing this to her? Many questions filled her as her own emotions clouded her own logic.

Harry exhaled preparing himself to speak once again having thought of his what he was going to say somewhat "Okay, Hermione… you um… have such beautiful brown eyes, I would be lying if I didn't easily get lost in them. I could spend all day looking into them but I won't because I know you'll need them back. Your hair is untamable but that just mirrors yourself, you don't back down to any Slytherin or Ron, you're strong and just like your hair you're beautiful. Knowing that we have a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to join me… as you know my date?"

That was it for her, Hermione was done… she could feel every emotion rush her at once. Harry couldn't tell how could he? Harry looked at her not sure why she didn't reply back to him "How was that? Was that too much? Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" he asked seeing her expression like she had been petrified once again, he truly hoped that wasn't what was happening. He reached his hand over putting it on top of hers to make sure, she squealed pulling her hand away. Quickly gathering her belongings she paced away from him, Harry looked about at her bewildered "Wait where are you going? Did I say something wrong?"


End file.
